


maybe.

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [110]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Extremely light angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “You should tell her, you know.”





	maybe.

“You should tell her, you know.”

Fjord startles at the voice, and looks up to see Caduceus lowering himself down to sit next to Fjord against the wall. He sets aside the sword- _ his _ sword, now- and turns his attention fully to Caduceus. 

“Sorry?”

Caduceus smiles slightly, in that soft way of his, that usually precedes an anecdote of unsettling wisdom, and starts pulling out his tea set. “Nott, of course. You have feelings for her, but you haven’t said anything. You should.”

Fjord can feel the smile freeze on his face. Of course Caduceus has noticed, he notices everything, but somehow, Fjord hadn’t thought he’d call him on it. Or, rather, he’d known, but in that abstract way that you know things that you don’t think will happen any time soon enough to make a fuss about them. 

He opens his mouth- whether to deny the statement, or to argue, he’s frankly not sure what he means to say. But it’s then that Nott comes barreling into the kitchen, Yeza on her heels, both of them covered in various substances that Fjord hopes aren’t acidic. 

“I’ve got it I’ve got it I’ve got it! See, I _ knew _ we had vinegar! It’s _ fine!_” She starts pouring the vinegar in a bowl while Yeza adds a powder that looks about the same color as sand. Once it dissolves in the vinegar, they take turns covering their skin in the mixture, and Fjord can’t help but watch as they bicker, the rhythm clearly an old and practiced one. Nott is smiling widely, her long teeth bright white, and Yeza has a soft look in his eyes. It’s painfully domestic, but he can’t look away. 

She’s positively glowing with happiness. She’s been like that so much more often since they’d come to Rosohna. He’d noticed when she’d taken off her bandages, too- less because of the exposed skin and more because of how _ happy _ she’d looked while she’d done it. And, the day that she and Jester had come back from dress shopping, carrying a bright yellow dress over her arm, sitting while Jester tied her hair into braids. 

His train of thought is broken when Caduceus hands him a mug of tea. He turns back to the firbolg, who is looking at him knowingly. 

Fjord waits until Nott and Yeza leave before he speaks. “Caduceus, I _ can’t_. She’s _ married_. Maybe, maybe I could’ve before. Frankly, I’m glad I didn’t, as I don’t think it could’ve turned out very well for anyone, but I _ could’ve_. But now? What kind of man would I be, to put her in that position? It’s hardly fair.”

Caduceus looks confused, and takes a sip of tea before replying. “What on earth does her being married have anything to do with it?”

Fjord chokes on his tea. “I’m- sorry, what-?” 

He takes a second to thump his chest before continuing. “I- it wouldn’t be _ appropriate! _ She’s _ already _ in a relationship! I can’t just, just _ waltz in_, all, ‘Oh, Nott, I know we’ve traveled cross country to save your husband, who you have a _ child _ with, but actually I’ve been in love with you for months so maybe you could call that off?’ No!”

Caduceus starts to speak but is cut off by the sound of a stampede through the main door- the rest of the group is back, dragging Essek along, and Fjord can hear them heading towards the kitchen. As Beau crosses the doorway, Jester in tow, Caduceus stands, but pauses. 

“Not everyone sees the world in such a way, you know. Think about it.”

He greets the group, and Fjord watches as Nott enters the room a minute later, beelining for Jester, presumably for the lockpicks she’d asked her to pick up. She catches his eye halfway there, and gives him a quick smirk, before turning back to Jester. He can feel his cheeks heating up, and he turns his gaze back to his sword. 

Maybe. 


End file.
